DARG
The Call of DARG: 0: DARaG; Lomath; derim. 1: Quesiheres toka-lon bajta vani, torun, Gohil: "Vata vohim kenia det rati nogoth?" 2: Esiakahe pores do Elia mathir fanutas de ti ma-beres-sol. Dom fanir, athiè no are-sti de ovia dok-thil. Zip zares O-fi nothi. 3: Bamesa AF kile. Den atva forun osia nothil mazia geo-tani.Rotie napta quasb cors sokh faij de OBim kas. Lit-a maz, sop affa, rati nol de IMIN dathurz. Vaun ki maz de-t-i. 4: Limè ani hop thil ne vaian. Toreti ka mes fijin da, no me-ono na OP. 5: Koesli pazterim forohim, guatin gani-orp tal de IMIN strok, geiin atva be ron to hile. 6: Foijnitzi, smazio, koi-re, dothir Le om. 7: DARG taz. 0: 6379; The blinding One; the self. 1: Thou most pleasant mountain kingdom, express yourself (as) we invoke you, visit us and stay, saying: "creating this grand state of restriction must require a lot of slavery ? " 2: The brothers lust, as of the One's continuity, rests, and it is as of a fallen and sleeping hand.Having ended the pomegranates, the work becomes protecting, releasing and fulfilling of the 2nd's seat.The ways of ZIP (they not), the Five whirling in between. 3: Forgetting the 19 pillars. The shells of the seeds burns obediently in the midst of the making of the pact of our Balance. The Sword rebels and destroys such rulers who turns on the becoming of the OB 28. The pact of LIT; the vessel is empty, the slave is the key to IMIN reflected into the highest. Truth grants the pact as it is. 4: The path of the One is going to coincide with the Holy seat of waiting. Sustained are the old encirculations, becoming enduring that around the OP. 5: Better off without the brothers becoming; their fighting; the rotten and sinister follower of IMIN, on his release; that spook of shells is but the sunsets main song. 6: Whirling and appearing, moving about, rather cunning, reflecting the knowing of the One. 7: DARG is present. Comments on translation by Runar The title: Lomath > true, derim > self. Lomath is also composed by two words LO > One and Math > infinite. So the phrase true self is referring to the transcendent One that is everywhere one. Lomath by essences states the reflection which always are connected to the word self by the use of the OM combination. L> one O> becoming M> mind A > again T> balance H> breath, life The word starts with the one that becomes reflected by mind, returns by balance and gets life as the one himself. Kile: this word is often used as thunderbolt or bolt, I see that it just can mean pillar as its letter essence does portray just some easy formula of an appearance: K cause, I enable, L one, E will. The LE part or the addition of E to L suggests the height/depth duality. * us and the balance > geo tani The letter essences tells different things about geo. It suggests that its the aversary of will. (not-will's- becoming) It makes sense to the context. As general comment; this calls content shows also very well that the makers of this system wants to set down practices for the ordeal of Will; which is nothing else than coping with ill-will and its its source high on - it is just the side effect of will as the contract with death is everyone's birthpresent. The Table of DARG This table is meant to be cubic. The center square is the top and the sides are then bent down and the letters rotated so they are read the right way when the cube is standing upright. Every rectangle is supposed to be of a square size. The bottom of the cube is: This contains DARG with the letter of balance T which divides DARG into DA - the coming of the 3rd & RG (translates as wand in I ged) movement and nothing (else). ATH is translated as work. The Major names: NARREROK - NDALAZGIN - NGAOKBOKZ - NBAATKOAO. The next eight names: ZRTBZOL ZBMAOMA ZRENLAX ZBIMAON ZRPORLI ZBERVAZ ZRNOLVR ZBONOIK The next known names are the 24 that are possible to read horizontally on the four sides. AMRTH KARBZ LOEZI OMROR HAOLD NIKAL DILÈR AMANT GAZLO TOGAL ENIXT OANTX HEOPT NRKOL AVBRK VAOLA BZKIL ITZKI MOANT ONTOR NOKLA BIOVB AKARZ NIOAO Structure and Function by Dean The tablet should be viewed as facing down with the top section being at the intersection of RII and TEX and the sides stretching up to the top of LIL. The names stretching out from the center correspond to the zodiac in the order Pisces-Aries. The side names are related to the fixed sign in the corresponding group. They form the sides of a square column stretching from the RII-TEX intersection to the ground. The DARG may be paired with the banner names, seniors, and kings. The banner names are paired with the signs of the zodiac in some fashion that matches the groups of three signs with the watchtowers. The seniors then pair off with the corresopnding side names as follows: For the ORO tablet, HABIORO is paired with the first innermost of the six side names, the next two with the next two in either order, AHAOZPI with fourth, and the next two with the next two in either order. For the OIP tablet, any pairing which alternates between members of the two groups of seniors is allowed. For the MPH tablet, any senior may be paired with the top name, and the rest of the pairings are then determined by going around the circle in order. For the MOR tablet, any pairing is allowed such that opposite seniors don't go with adjacent names. The kings then stretch along the sides to the ground.